Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive 2012
Previous discussions of old candidates for deletion from 2012. Other versions of the characters Please, DO NOT DELETE THIS WORK!!! It would be best to show the counterparts of the main cast. It's fun, and they look cute. Please, do not delete. Happy2432 20:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : THIS IS CONFIRMMED!!!! DO NOT DELETE, I MEAN IT!!! Happy2432 20:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :: NEVER DELETE THESE! Happy2432 19:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) If they are shown to be a distinct person, such as Constance or Ferbalot, then they would get their own page. If it's shown to be a case of portraying another character, like the "notable roles" section on an actor's page, then that would be listed on the character's page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Do The Moan and Do the Moan (song) This song is a real song. I know there is a duplicate so you decide which one to delete. ACF12 21:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why either page is needed. —09MurphyM 22:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Agent P Epcot Blog This article added information to the previous and also added a new picture. It deserves to stay. Bowl108 02:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Phineas's Father Phineas's father is a member of the Flynn family and he should stay on this wiki. Any of My Screenshots A few of my uploaded screenshots are getting marked for deletion when they are of better quality and resolution than existing photos. This doesn't apply to any PNG files as I have uploaded JPG replacements for all and RRabbit42 has agreed to look into deleting them. I upload in bulk per episode or song sequence and don't check every single image in a batch of around 100 per episode if they are duplicate. I ask that anyone that sets my uploaded pictures for deletion that they check that the original source material is actually better or not. More often than not, my picture should replace any existing ones of the same scene. Thanks! TheHeartlessHero 02:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : It looks like what's happening is that your picture is being uploaded as a new version for the earlier picture, so it now is higher quality than it was. In general, we usually keep whichever picture was uploaded first. The file names you're using a pretty descriptive, but some of the others have a more descriptive name, so we tend to use those whenever possible. : If we had everything categorized, it would be easy to go to that episode's picture category, such as Category:Images from Agent Doof, and see if the picture you want to upload is already there. But we're not there yet, so there will be times when the new picture is deleted, and there will be times when the old picture is deleted. It just depends on how many pages use the picture and if it has to be renamed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:37, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : I can understand that. Although I've noticed some are uploading lower quality jpgs of images I already uploaded or have a preference for their own version of an image when mine has the better colors and is sharper. I don't mind if my images get deleted for a valid reason, but more often than not, I see them incorrectly marked for deletion. As long as a human user is doing the validating before deleting the images, they should be ok. : Unless it's for a specific page or character profile, I label them all by episode number so it should be much easier to sort out and categorize. I am attempting to make it as organized as I can for anyone else who wants to edit and update any pages. How do I go about marking images for deletion myself? I wouldn't mind going through all the 4:3, SD, TV, etc images to mark as deletion in hopes of cleaning up the pages I've already helped out on properly. TheHeartlessHero 19:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Escape Prison Episode I can see why you want to delete this person's page, but at least give them a few days to find solid proof (preferably an external link).NBerkhof 19:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) There IS no proof though. They literally just made a page with "Jail LOL". That's it. Thus it's fake. Maybe I could understand if they thought we weren't already covering "Escape From Phineas Tower", which MAY have been the episode they meant, except nothing indicated that. Isabella=Cute, Candace=Hot, Vanessa=Helloooooooooooo Nurse! 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Baljug There's nothing on it. Someone must have picked the wrong template and can't do anything about it. Phineas Gets A B***** This is definately a FAKE EPISODE BECAUSE OF THE BJ THING. Phineas would NEVER do that. Please delete this. --PiaNO! (talk) 23:18, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : The last time I've checked, the page is marked for deletion. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 23:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : "Scratch" one obsolete comment as the page has been deleted. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 04:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :: The page has been deleted and the person has been blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC)